The purpose of this research is to construct an anatomically-based three-dimensional finite element model of the middle ear of the domestic cat. This will consist of acoustic models of the ear canal and middle ear cavities, and an orthotropic structural model of the eardrum. These models will then be coupled together to form comprehensive models for the behavior of the eardrum. This can then be used with ossicle and cochlea models for a complete middle ear model, which can be compared with existing measurements, and used to simulate damage or surgical reconstruction to the middle ear. [unreadable] [unreadable]